1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for installing wall coverings and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for installing wallpaper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wallpaper is a popular form of wall covering. However, there are a number of disadvantages in the conventional use of wallpaper. To be applied, wallpaper is often wet and slippery, and in applying the paper, has water running down the walls and the person applying the paper to the walls. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wallpaper applicator apparatus were provided which prevents water from running down walls and running down the person applying the paper to the walls.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to applying wallpaper, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,242; 4,711,682; 5,040,483; 5,050,306; and Des. 282,622. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,242 discloses a wallpaper dispenser that is adapted to be set on the floor below the region of the wall onto the wallpaper is to applied. Although this device may be helpful for installing vertically oriented strips of wallpaper, this device would not be very useful for installing horizontally oriented strips of wallpaper. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wallpaper applicator apparatus were provided that is useful for installing horizontally oriented strips of wallpaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,682 discloses a hand-held wallpaper applicator inside of which a roll of wallpaper is biased in a horizontal orientation. As a result, this device is not readily used for installing horizontally oriented wallpaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,483 discloses a wallpaper tray designed to assure that the wallpaper is properly wetted before being applied to a wall surface. The wallpaper tray is not readily adapted for installing horizontally oriented strips of wallpaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,306 discloses a wallpaper border marker and cutter device. The device marks walls and trims wallpaper to be used as border wallpaper. However, this device does not actually install border wallpaper. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wallpaper applicator apparatus were provided that provides for installation of border wallpaper both in a vertical and a horizontal orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,622 discloses a T-shaped wallpaper hanger that can be used with strips of wallpaper. However, the device in this patent is not adapted to dispense wallpaper from a coiled roll. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wallpaper applicator apparatus were provided which enabled dispensing border wallpaper from a coiled roll in either a vertical or horizontal orientation.
Still other features would be desirable in a wallpaper border applicator apparatus. For example, when a wet strip of wallpaper has been applied to a wall surface, the wallpaper border applicator is temporarily tacked onto the wall to prevent separation of wet wallpaper from the wall surface and to permit the person using the apparatus to reposition oneself. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wallpaper applicator apparatus were provided with a capability to tack an applicator to a wall surface.
Some people are right-handed and others are left-handed. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wallpaper applicator apparatus were provided which is readily adapted for use by either right-handed or left-handed persons.
In applying wallpaper, some people prefer to move in a right to left direction. Others prefer to apply the wallpaper in a left to right direction. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wallpaper applicator apparatus were provided which is readily adapted to be used for applying wallpaper in either a right to left or left to right direction.
When installing border wallpaper, it is especially important to carefully control the orientation of the paper with respect to edges of the wall. To assist in accurate application, it would be desirable for a wallpaper border applicator apparatus to have a ruler surface so that measurements of distance can be readily measured and monitored.
To help prevent excess water from dripping from a roll of wet wallpaper onto the wall surface or onto a person installing the wallpaper, it would be desirable if a wallpaper applicator apparatus included a cup for catching excess water from a wet roll of wallpaper.
A roll of border wallpaper may be relatively long, e.g. 15 feet long. Generally individual pieces of border wallpaper must be cut off of the roll for installation to take place. Moreover, generally a person must be assisted by another person to install the individual pieces of border wallpaper. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided which enables a person to install a complete roll of border wallpaper without being assisted by another person and without having to cut the border wallpaper into lengths that then have to be matched.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices for applying wallpaper to walls, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a wallpaper applicator apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) prevents water from running down walls and running down the person applying the paper to the walls; (2) is used for installing horizontally oriented strips of wallpaper; (3) provides for installation of border wallpaper both in a vertical and a horizontal orientation; (4) enables dispensing border wallpaper from a coiled roll in either a vertical or horizontal orientation; (5) has a capability to tack an applicator to a wall surface; (6) is readily adapted for use by either right-handed or left-handed persons; (7) is readily adapted to be used for applying wallpaper in either a right to left or left to right direction; (8) has a ruler surface so that measurements of distance can be readily measured and monitored; and (9) enables a person to install a complete roll of border wallpaper without being assisted by another person and without having to cut the border wallpaper into lengths that then have to be matched. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique wallpaper border applicator apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.